Fairy Tail Lyrics
by JourneyOfARainDrop
Summary: A collection of songfics involving different songs and different ships. I enjoy writing since it's a nice mixture of music and Fairy Tail (plus shipping). Suggestions are welcomed and so are meows.
1. The Duet

**The Duet**

**-Never Shout Never**

_StingxLucy_

* * *

><p><strong>I know that you think of me sometimes<strong>

**'Cuz all I do is think of you at night**

Sting rolled over on his bed, accidentally a little too far. He hit the floor hard, but it took him a few seconds to realize what had even happened. Last night, like many nights before, he'd been up all night thinking of the girl next door to him. It was exhausting. Lucy Heartfilia, they'd spoked a few times and each time his interest in her only grew.

Of course, he planned to ask her out eventually. Sting Eucliffe never had trouble with girls before, and even though she was different he would get around to it, sometime. He had constantly told Rogue, who had been currently run off to the library only leaving a note he'd found on the nightstand, "he was just waiting for the right time", then he'd ask "when was the right time" and he'd only be able to say "when I say it is". For short, their conversations about her never went well.

**I know it may take a little time**

**For you to see you are the love of my life**

Though he was 100% sure she was head over heels for him, Sting had always told himself to wait a little while. Make sure she actually was, just to confirm what he already knew, of course. If in the case, which was clearly impossible, she wasn't, it would only take a while for her to see it, though what he feared was having to do something himself for that to happen.

**And I just sing**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

He walked into the living room, not in the mood to eat, and turned on his music, forgetting to plug in headphones or keep the music down in anyway. In truth, he wasn't playing much attention to the songs themselves, just trying to get his mind off her for a while. It wasn't working well, as Sting constantly found his mind wandering back to her.

While doing so, he'd lightly hum or quietly sing along to the loud music, often getting the lyrics wrong or mumbling utter nonsense as he hardly even cared. It was out of habit, as his music wasn't often this loud and he was used to being yelled at by Rogue to keep the noise down, he was always trying to read.

**And I just sing**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

After about a half hour, he began to finally get a bit hungry. Pulling himself off of the couch, he got up to make cereal. A bowl, milk, and lucky charms. His music was still loud enough to hear from where he stood, so he sang the words under his breath as he poured the music. Unfortunately, he got carried away while pouring the milk and spilled it everywhere. Sting grabbed some towels and began wiping down the counter when he heard a knock on the door.

**You walked up to my porch and you said hi**

**I looked into those beautiful brown eyes**

**All you said was "can we go inside?"**

**And I said "yes"**

**And so we did**

He tossed the napkins into the trash can and walked over to the door. Sting opened it, expected it to be Rogue he almost walked away right after if not for glancing a glimpse of blonde hair right before he did.

Lucy Heartfilia? He thought to himself as she stood there, smiling at him. What was the girl of his dreams-Lucy-doing at his house? Was she lost? She didn't seem to be, her smile seemed perfectly content, but he hardly noticed. Sting couldn't stopped staring into her brown eyes, as they lit up with delight.

"Can we go inside?" She asked simply. It come him back for a moment. Now she was asking to go inside? She had to be lost, or confused. He should probably direct her to a hospital or something. These thoughts raced through his head until it finally clicked. He was Sting Fucking Eucliffe, and she was here to see him, not a map to the nearest hospital.

"Yes. I mean, uh, sure, if you want." He started good, but mumbled and awkwardly finished at the end. It was incredibly unlike him, and he was bit ashamed for it. No matter what he said, he figured it was always going to come out like that.

**And we just sing**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

**And we just sing**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do**

He walked over and sat on the couch and she sat on the single person couch next to him. Almost as soon as they did, the last song ended and his favorite one began to play. At first, he was a little quiet while he whispered the words along to it, but she spoke up.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed and he stared at her in disbelief. For some reason, he hadn't expected the blonde to like his favorite kind of music. She began to sing along, perfectly might he add, and eventually he joined in, their voices raised louder than earlier.

"Definitely one of my favorites." She sighed.

"Oh hey, want a drink?" He asked suddenly, and she shrugged.

"Sure, why not." That "sure, why not" change a drink or so later. As the songs went on, and the drinks continued, they're singing-along-to-the-lyrics-correctly skills fading and eventually they were random parts to different songs and pretending it was right. She was lying across the top part of the couch, if had never been intended for sitting on, and he was upside down.

In reality, they weren't even that drunk and they were just using it as an excuse to have a little fun, but neither of them would say that. If the thought ever occurred to them, they'd just laugh and continue trying to sing to the songs.

Not to either of their likings, an hour or two later the door opened and a terrified, and slightly angered, Rogue burst through the door. It was a rare sight, as he usually never lose control of his emotions, but Sting could clearly see the blaze in his eye as he glared at the two of them.

"Who is she and why is she here? Why are you two shouting like dying kittens? I could hear you half way down on the block." He asked quickly. Both of them shrugged, silenced by his furiated friend, who after their reaction, hit the back of his head against the wall, marched down to his room and locked the door.

"I think we made him mad." Lucy giggled out and Sting sat up, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"A ever hard thing to do." He added, agreeing with her statement. She slid off the couch, almost landing on the floor as he had earlier while climbing out of bed. Luckily, she managed to balance herself out and stand up, uninjured, and awkwardly smile at Sting.

"I'd better go now, Levy will be worried if i'm not back soon. But, i'd like to go this again sometime. Well, I mean, not this exactly but, something like this except not…" She trailed off, not really knowing what to do or say in that instant. She blushed lightly at her terrible wording but he just smirked.

"It's a date." He announced with an arrogant smirk.

**Now we're in love**

* * *

><p><strong>This was my first songfic, to the song of The Duet by Never Shout Never. I really hope you enjoyed and please feel free to express your opinions. I hope to do more of these and of course, they're up for suggestions. If there is a song you might want, or a ship you'd like to see, you're welcomed to mention it and i'll look into it, and if I like it or I get an idea for it, I won't hesitate to write it! Check out my profile for more and remember to meow.<br>-Raindrop**


	2. Thank You For The Venom

**Thank You For The Venom**

**-My Chemical Romance**

_CobraXKinana_

* * *

><p><strong>Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal <strong>

**And you never had a chance **

He sat there beside her in the open terrain. Cobra had found her, Cubellios, or Kinana as she was now called. She was looking at him, thankful for finding him, but he looked away. They were marching his way, he heard them.

They got closer and closer as time went on and in their silence, she become more worried of what was happening. Kinana had been his best friend since they he was a child and locked in that dreaded place, but here she was, in person, then this happened. She didn't know, but he did. The time has to come, soon in fact, but each of them wished it wouldn't.

The guards, he knew, were getting closer each second.

**Love it, or leave it, you can't understand **

**A pretty face, but you do so carry on, **

**and on, **

**and on **

The magic council that had came for him had just come into her in view. Cobra heard each and every worried thought she had but he kept his focus on them. He planned to go easily, to leave and save her the trouble.

**I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me **

**I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on, **

**and on, **

**and on, **

**and on **

"Erik you are under arrest," he stood up and turned to them with a nod, calm as he walked towards them," and the girl, Cobellios." Cobra stopped dead in his tracks. For just a second, every thought in Kinana's mind halted, as she tried to wrap her mind around things.

"She's not involved, she's just some girl. I'll come quietly, just leave her alone." He stated slowly. Unfortunately, he already knew what they would say.

"That's not what our reports say. You're both under arrest, any resistance and we'll take you by force." Being locked up, he could do that. He'd already done it before, and this wouldn't be as awful as that. But Kinana? There was no way she could go there, no way he'd let her.

"I guess you can try." Cobra whispered quickly, just loud enough to start the fight.

**Love is the red the rose on your coffin door **

**What's life like, bleeding on the floor, **

**the floor, **

**the floor **

The guards came at him quickly, and he heard every thought, every heartbeat, every movement. There were many of them though, and the noise was giving him a headache. After a few hits from each side, along with attempting to protect Kinana, he'd already fallen to the floor.

**You'll never make me leave **

**I wear this on my sleeve **

**Give me a reason to believe **

He wasn't giving up though. Especially when Erik heard her voice.

"Cobra!" She screamed and rushed over to him but he was already but by then. There wasn't any way Cobra would allow himself to give up that easily. A minor wound was nothing to him.

Right before he started back into the fight, he looked back. She was sitting a few feet behind him, smiling. She had faith in Erik, and that was enough.

**So give me all your poison **

**And give me all your pills **

**And give me all your hopeless hearts **

**And make me ill **

She didn't remember, not really. Her memories of being a snake were foggy but Kinana knew who he was, and she knew she never wanted to be together. There was a connection between them, a deep one, even if the pieces weren't all clear. On the other hand, they had started resurfacing quicker ever since she'd heard his voice asking to hear her thoughts.

**You're running after something **

**That you'll never kill **

**If this is what you want **

**Then fire at will **

The fighting continued. Kinana winced any time Cobra would get even the slightest injury, but never looked away. She was scared that if she, she'd look back and never see him again.

They weren't giving up though, none of them backing down. Cobra attacked them all, and they strike back. Fortunately, he was faster, stronger, and had a better reason. They tried, but failed.

**Preach all you want but who's gonna save me? **

**I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load **

Cobra was a criminal, he'd broken the law and even took lives. His only hope at been her, but even she hadn't torn him away from his old guild. No one could completely save him from what he was, and no one could change him. No matter what anyone said, he was that way.

**Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son **

**It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you run,**

**and run,**

**and run,**

**and run.**

A snake. That's what he was. A poison dragon slayer that taken the name of a snake. Just a killer serpent that never relied on anyone. She was his only friend, yet she couldn't help him, even now.

**You'll never make me leave **

**I wear this on my sleeve **

**Give me a reason to believe **

All she could do was support him, as he went up against a large group of enemies trying to protect them. The most she could do was throw the measly rock at someone, distracting them for a moment for Cobra. They can't fight with there looking elsewhere.

**So give me all your poison **

**And give me all your pills **

**And give me all your hopeless hearts **

**And make me ill **

**You're running after something **

**That you'll never kill **

**If this is what you want **

**Then fire at will **

Even Cobra had difficulties fighting in such a large group. The longer the fight went on, the harder it was for him. The injuries and the exhaustion combined took it's toll. But she helped, or attempted to anyways. But he appreciated it, even small it was helpful.

**You'll never make me leave **

**I wear this on my sleeve **

**You wanna follow something **

**Give me a better cause to lead **

**Just give me what I need **

**Give me a reason to believe **

If she hadn't come, he would've gone to jail without a fight, she suddenly realized. He wouldn't be hurt, just locked up. Was she causing trouble? If she hadn't been here, if they hadn't wanted her, this wouldn't have been happening. Could she surrender and stop all of this?

"Don't you dare," he hissed, but then added," If you feel like a bother then find a bigger rock." She laughed slightly for a second. Kinana had almost forgotten he did that, as if it had somehow slipped her mind.

She wasn't a problem to him, but a reason to fight.

**So give me all your poison **

**And give me all your pills **

**And give me all your hopeless hearts **

**And make me ill **

**You're running after something **

**That you'll never kill **

**If this is what you want **

**Then fire at will**

There were more and more, and they just kept coming. He was only one person, and rocks were only so effective. Inevitably, it happened. Cobra fell to the ground once again, but this time, things weren't in his favor. His arms shook and it was clear to her he felt pain but simply moving.

"Erik….Erik!"

**So give me all your poison (Fire at will)**

**And give me all your pills **

**And give me all your hopeless hearts (Fire at will)**

**And make me ill **

She wished she was a snake again. Kinana wanted to be Cubellios so she could, once again, help him. But she couldn't, but she was no longer under the spell a mage had once casted on her. As much as she hated it, she was human again.

Kinana couldn't help the one she loved.

**You're running after something (Fire at will)**

**That you'll never kill **

Cobra wasn't death but he also wasn't in any position to fight though it was obviously he was still trying. He never gave up, even when the pain was practically unbearable to him.

The guards quickly rushed over and cuffed him. They did the same to her, and she struggled against them. Erik wasn't strong enough to. Though, she realized something. Kinana elbowed the male guard in the stomach, then after he had released her momentarily she turned around and kneed him in the down-there area. She rushed over to Cobra.

**If this is what you want (Fire at will)**

But he could say anything, she kissed him. There might've been no other opportunity to do it, and she didn't care about the consequences. It didn't last long as they guards pulled them apart fairly quick. Neither one of them cared though, it didn't matter at all.

"Careful!" Cobra yelled the best he could to the guard that was now escorting her," that looked like it hurt." He finished and the guard looked immediately uneasy. He took a few precautions to avoid that.

"Hmp." She said, looking away from him.

"Strikes just like a snake." He whispered, and though people heard him, they ignored him though. She, however, smiled and looked down. They were being escorted to jail and whether they would ever see each other another was undecided. Well, the guards thought so anyways.

Between the two of them, they knew. No matter what happened, they would see each once more. Guards, they were hardly a concern to them. They could take their lives if it meant seeing each other at least once more. Each of them knew it.

Even if it took years to see each other again, he could hear her. Kinana knew that. The guards could do whatever they wanted, but it would never stop them. It was all up to council whether they tried.

**Then fire at will**


End file.
